Something Fishy
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Can Joey's ghost be defeated before he does anything ghostly?
1. No Stowaways

The sea was vast and enduring. It required many crew members, months of training, and a top notch captain to lead the way.

In this case, they had a dead skeleton with a spirit attached to it, a ghost wolf, three minutes of training, and a monster which never showed its face.

"You ready?" Joey asked.

"No…"

"Alright, let's go." Joey threw a rope into the water. Attached to the rope was a piece of meat.

After a few minutes, a tug was seen on the rope and started to pull it, with the ship out of the cave.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Stacy called out.

"What is it?" Aaron looked over and saw the unknown wolf.

"Who's this?"

"A stowaway. Found him in the boiler room."

"So you tried to get a free ride. Not here. Pay up."

"Aaron, stop it." Kate said. "He's not paying."

"Play along…. He might actually give us something…." Aaron half-whispered.

"Apologies for Aaron. He's…. special. What's your name?"

He was reluctant to share his name to anyone. He didn't like it. He wanted to remain in the boiler room.

"Can I just go back to bed?"

"Why? It's a great day out!" Sebastian said cheerfully.

"You must be the captain."

"You bet!"

"Why are you here?" Humphrey asked.

"I just needed a place to stay. For the time being."

"Well, no harm in having another passenger." Carlos said.

"What are you good at?"

"This." He then shot a bolt of lightning in the blue sky and made a flurry of sparks in the air.

This created a spectacle of lights. Everyone looked up in amazement.

"You can definitely stay." Aaron said with a smile.

"Wait a minute; he almost killed me with that." Stacy grumped.

"Who cares!? He's still staying." Aaron said with a bigger smile. Right then they were hit by another boat tossing everyone around.


	2. Drop the Cake

"What the hell was that?" Stacy asked. They looked to the right side of the ship and saw a huge gash the size of a monster.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked as he tried to pilot the ship from any other disaster.

"We're going down…" Aaron said. "A gash like this, we wouldn't be able to stay afloat."

"There it is!" Sebastian cried out. "Pirate's Bay!" The group saw the island. Again, this made Aaron shiver.

"What made the gash?"

"Ahoy!" A voice cried from the fog. The group saw a ship in the distance. It was being pulled by some kind of beast.

"That's him!" Aaron shrieked. "That's the creature that killed me." Everyone looked in shock as the fog cleared.

There stood a skeleton man with a ghost wolf.

"Hello, Humphrey…." The being said sadistically.

Humphrey thought for a moment and remembered the voice.

"Joey?"

"Joey?" Everyone asked.

"That's right. I'm wrecking your life for the last time!" He then sent a whip to the monster.

It growled before sprinting far and head-butting the boat. It started to shake and sway.

"Get to the lifeboats!" Kate ordered. The group including the mysterious wolf left the top part of the boat and started to navigate down.

Suddenly, the monster then hit the boat one more time, sending it flipping over. The group was down in the buffet hall while this happened.

Everyone thing in there started to move right and then turn.

They held onto bolted chairs and tables as the ship flipped. Item of the buffet hall like plates, food, and utensils began to move.

Everyone hung on until Carlos fell, then both Erik's, and both Lilly's. Kate, Humphrey and Hutch fell at the same time while Sebastian, Stacy and the unknown wolf fell after him.

"Aaron!" Humphrey called out.

"I'm up here!" Aaron said. They looked up and saw him with a cake in his paw.

"Drop the cake!" 

"You drop your cake!"

"I don't have one!"

"Exactly…" 

Aaron tried to find a way to get the cake and save himself.

"Ok, on the count of three, jump into my mouth…" Aaron tried to eat it in one bite, but on the last second he dropped it.

"Aww…" Aaron's fingers went one by one and he fell to the floor.


	3. Life's Horrible, Get Used To It

Aaron woke up from his small unconsciousness and looked around.

"What happened?" Hutch helped him up.

"I don't care. We need to get to the lifeboats. Third floor. Come on."

The group then followed Humphrey along with the wolf. The group wandered the halls of the ship, avoiding the water and electrical traps set there.

The wolf looked more worried about the water than the electrical.

"So…" Stacy started to talk to the wolf. "What's your name?"

"Well, it's Jake."

"Great name. I'm Stacy."

"Beautiful name….. I mean, great name…." Jake blushed. Stacy giggled.

"You don't get out that much do you?"

"Not really. I'm sort of a lone wolf."

"What were you doing in this boat?" Stacy asked as she jumped over a wire.

"Well, I kind of made this my home, but looks like I need another." He laughed a bit to soften the tension.

"If, we make it, you can stay with me." Stacy offered. Jake looked up.

"Really?" He said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure. You can be a bit fun, I hope. And besides, you're cute." Stacy laughed.

Jake blushed again. A rumbling was heard and a groan.

"We better hurry."

Joey laughed as he was standing on the crow's head. Nick was there hovering over what Joey had done.

"Why did you do this?"

"For revenge, kid. Learn about it."

"Revenge…." Nick repeated.

"Yes. Now move and let me gloat over there demises."

"But, that's horrible….."

"Life's horrible, get used to it."

Nick then proceeded to cry as he heard that. Joey brushed it off and continued to laugh over the sunken ship.


	4. Captain Obvious

The gang found themselves in front of a pool of water. Aaron looked down and saw it might have been a few feet to get to the other side.

"We need to go in to get to the other side. Hope you guys know how to swim."

Jake gulped.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"I can't go on. It's too dangerous for me."

"Don't be a baby." Aaron said.

"I'm not a baby! I just can't because I'll die."

"Too late. You're going." Aaron pushed him into the pool and instantly, he was electrocuted by his own powers.

"Jake!" Stacy yelled.

It was too late; he'd already died upon impact.

"Opsie!" Aaron said.

Humphrey went over to comfort her. "It's alright. As long as you remember him, he's not dead."

"Thanks…" Stacy said glumly.

"Let's move." One by one, the gang dove in and swam to the other side.

There, they found the life boats. They all got in one.

"Now, how do we get out of the ship?"

"Through the gash." Aaron said. Humphrey and Hutch used paddles to guide the boat along the sea.

As they got out, Aaron spoke up.

"Oh, my God. The ship's upside down!" He pointed out the obvious.

Joey looked down and saw the little life boat going to the island.

"It's not possible! They should be dead!" Joey screamed.

"Hurray! They're alive!" Nick praised.

"Shut up. You mush! And finish the job!" He whipped the creature once more and it started to charge at the boat.


	5. No More

The monster gained closer to the small boat. Humphrey and Hutch tried their best to row as fast as they could.

The monster was right behind them and opened its gaping mouth. Nick couldn't take it anymore.

"Tick Tock goes the clock…." Joey started. "And all goes around, until I kill Humphrey."

The monster looked similar to the Loch Ness but with sharper fins and teeth. It breathed down and it almost ate the boat, but stopped dead in its tracks.

It looked dup and then back at the boat it pulled. "No more…." It grumbled.

Joey walked backwards as he heard the voice. The eerie booming voice. Joey tripped over his own legs and tried to leave but the monster took a bite of the ship.

It ripped through the hull like bacon, swallowing Joey with it. The gang looked back and saw this spectacle.

A ghostly figure then came out of the beast's head and slowly went down to the gang's level.

It was Nick! He possessed the beast.

"I thought you were with him?"

"Revenge is the best." Nick said. "You can't change it."

Nick then waved goodbye to them and left. Free from the island to roam the Earth.

"Anyone want to sunbath?" Stacy asked.

"First, how are we getting back?" Kate asked.

"We could use an engine for this lifeboat to make it go faster. I think I saw one in the lower part of the ship." Humphrey said.

A body then appeared from the water. It gasped for air as the gang screamed in terror. It was Jake!

"Jake!" Stacy said as she dropped into the water to get to him.

"He killed me…." Jake said petrified.

"Yeah, he does that… but I'm glad you're ok…" Stacy kissed him on the cheek. Jake blushed.

"Are we going to have a proper vacation or what?" Aaron asked.

"Let's…"

And they did. A proper vacation at Pirate's Bay is all they wanted and they got it.


End file.
